


Better & Wiser

by Little_Firestar84



Category: Bull (TV 2016)
Genre: Dating, F/M, Family, Flash Fic, Friendship, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: “So, you are not going to punch me?”“Nope, I’m far wiser than you ever were, young man."Or, Jason finds out by accident that His brother-in-law is dating his step-sister.
Relationships: Jason Bull/Isabella Colón, Sarah Bull/Benny Colón
Kudos: 8





	Better & Wiser

“Would you pass me the salt, honey?” As soon as the words left Benny’s mouth, the air froze in Jason and Izzie’s dining room. Not even a fly was flying.

All the eyes were glued to Jason, his fork still mid-air, and how he was icily staring at his favorite lawyer and also brother-in-law. 

Slowly, as in slow-motion, he put the fork down and wiped his mouth clean. Then, smiling like a predator, he finally asked the question everyone dared.

“Benny, did you just call my sister Sara _honey?”_

“Technically, I’m your step-sister, and…”

Jason hushed her – just like when they were kids – with a single gesture, his eyes still glued to Benny.Sara too was looking at him – glaring, furious. They had agreed. They didn’t want to tell their siblings of whatever they had going on, not yet, at least. It was still too new, too fragile. Jason’s heart was still too weak. She had just found her (step)brother again after years apart. 

Benny, at first, hadn’t liked the idea. Jason had lied to him about Izzie, and he didn’t want to do the same to his friend. They were adults, and their siblings would have understood. Jason was smarter and stronger than she gave him credit for.

But, at the end, they had agreed. 

Until he had called her _honey._ On purpose, Sara was sure of it.

“So, Benny?”

Benny took a big breath. “Yes, Bull, I’m seeing Sara, so what? You got a problem with that?”

Jason didn’t answer – he just left the table to return with a bottle of red wine a couple of minutes later. With clenched teeth, he opened the bottle up, and poured himself a glass. 

“Jase? Are you trying to kill yourself?!” Sara asked as Izzie quickly took the glass way from her husband’s praying hands. 

“Are you crazy? It’s red, the doctor allowed me a glass every now and then when I have to celebrate!” His sentence was met with silence. “C’mon, don’t tell me you don’t see that this is indeed something to celebrate!”

“So you’re… happy that I’m dating Sara?”

“Happy? My man, I’m positively ecstatic! You are the most decent man my sister has ever dated! And we’ll be even more related than we are now once you’ll make an honest woman out of her. Because you will make an honest woman out of herm, right?”

Benny just nodded. “So, you are not going to punch me?”

“Nope, I’m far wiser than you ever did, young man. And now, let’s toast: my kid sister has finally stopped datingidiots!” 


End file.
